


Once Upon

by theskywasblue



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: First Time, Happy Ending, M/M, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-08
Updated: 2010-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 11:12:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In fairytales the boy always gets the girl, the children always find their way home, the prince slays the dragon and true love never, ever dies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](http://www.asofterworld.com/clean/blanche.jpg) A Softer World comic.

Hakkai fell asleep afterward, wound tight around Gojyo in the small bed, like they were twins who had to share space in the womb, his breath soft against Gojyo’s collarbone, hair tickling the tender skin of his neck. Gojyo lay awake, feeling Hakkai’s every little puff of breath against his skin, inhaling the gentle scent of him – soap, sun, and a distinct hint of something earthy and green – and thought about how this wasn’t how he had intended it to work out at all.

He wondered just where along the way he had messed up – though considering all the things he had done in his life, the possibilities were too numerous to list; and really, rescuing Hakkai was probably the only thing he had ever done in his fucked up existence that was _right_, so he was left without an avenue of escape, like a man running for his life, confronted with a blind alley and a brick wall.

Except in this case the wall was Hakkai – stubborn, gentle, dangerous and sometimes crazy as fuck Hakkai, who was somehow still there after...how many years? Gojyo forgot pretty easily; being on the road for so long had kind of warped everything. There and back – six years, or was it...no, it was six more or less. So then it was...Hell, nine years all together. It seemed a little crazy that the longest relationship Gojyo had ever had with another person was with a guy whose guts he had scraped off the road, a guy who had once claimed that the very sight of Gojyo was an admonishment for his sin.

It fit too, of course, in that lopsided way that everything in Gojyo’s life fit together. Gojyo himself wasn’t supposed to exist, strictly speaking.

Then again, this wasn’t supposed to be what he wanted. There was a whole world out there that would happily accommodate him, spread its legs for him. He was a damned hero, Sha Gojyo, the world was his oyster. But still at the end of everything he had come back to the same little house, the same little bed, cracked china, drafty windows, weed-choked lawn...and he had been happy as hell to do it too; happy to have everything go back to the way it had been for him and Hakkai. It was a little like asking the gods to kiss his ass in a way – _”You tried to change me? Well fuck that.”_

It definitely wasn’t supposed to be what Hakkai wanted though. He had all those dreams: the indestructible wife, the gorgeous daughters. Once upon a time he had longed to be the hen-pecked husband, lowly subject to the matriarchy.

Lying there, thinking back – with Hakkai still breathing, breathing, breathing against his skin and all the length of their bodies touching like there was never meant to be an inch of space between them – Gojyo realized how crazy that was, the story that Hakkai had made up on the bridge all those years ago. It wasn’t a dream, not in the least something that Hakkai had ever thought he could really accomplish; it was a fairytale, a story told to a little boy in the dark of night, never meant to be entirely believed, but to teach some kind of lesson, to leave a lingering impact. It had just been something to say to fill the silence.

And maybe, just maybe, it had been Hakkai saying _“I know this will never happen. Because life never ends the way it does in fairytales.”_

In fairytales the boy always gets the girl, the children always find their way home, the prince slays the dragon and true love never, ever dies.

Well – they’d got parts of it right, anyhow.

Hakkai made a soft noise in his sleep, stretching against Gojyo, sighing as their bodies slid together, and it was the most contented noise Gojyo had ever heard in his life. It did strange things to his guts, made the space behind his ribcage feel too small. He ran his fingers up the length of Hakkai’s spine, tangled his fingers in the hair at the back of Hakkai’s neck, and pressed his nose into Hakkai’s hair, just breathing him in, narrowing the whole world down to Hakkai’s scent and Hakkai’s touch, a warm cocoon of flesh and blood.

“Mmm...Gojyo?”

“Yeah?” His voice came out hoarse and he coughed to clear his throat.

“Are you awake?”

“Would I answer if I wasn’t?”

Hakkai shifted carefully, as if reluctant to loosen his hold on Gojyo. There wasn’t much room for them to manoeuvre anyway – it was still the same too-small bed in the same narrow room with its single window and thin curtains.

“I suppose not.” Hakkai eyes were green, so green – although in the darkness they shouldn’t have had any colour at all – but Gojyo knew the colour, expected it, and filled it in, even with the shadows around them. “Are you alright?”

"Ah," Gojyo said finally, "Dunno. More or less."

"I would rather it were more..."

Gojyo managed an apologetic shrug and Hakkai touched his face, very gently, kissed the corner of his mouth. Gojyo realized then that really, they had been waiting for this - a chance to go this far. They had almost gotten there, six years ago, but then they had held off. When it seems almost certain you're going to die, you want it to hurt as little as possible, that's only natural. But when you’re sure you’re going to live, a little pain is nothing.

"Actually - ya know - I'm fine. You?"

Hakkai made a small sound that was almost a laugh and not quite a sigh, kissed Gojyo's throat just below his jaw and ran a gentle hand down the length of his body, the touch both comforting and possessive. "Better," he answered, that hand sliding gracefully over Gojyo's hip to cradle his cock.

"Again?" Gojyo laughed, even as his body responded with _yes, again, please..._

"Again," Hakkai confirmed, a finger tracing without hesitation behind Gojyo's balls, pushing into him with an ease that was embarrassing if Gojyo thought too hard about it. "As often as possible. Provided you have no objections."

“You really want that – huh?” Hakkai’s finger slid in and out, sending static shocks of pleasure up Gojyo’s spine, making the muscles in his thighs tremble. Gojyo buried his face in Hakkai’s shoulder and fought back the smothering sensation in his chest – mostly because he wasn’t sure if he was going to laugh like a madman, moan like a whore, or sob like a baby.

Hakkai’s lips pressed soft against his temple. “Rather desperately,” he confessed.

Well, Gojyo thought, why not? What was a fairytale anyway but a story someone made up – they could write their own. And they would live happily ever-fucking-after too.

-End-


End file.
